A disposable diaper typically has a thin, flexible, stretchy, low density polyethylene film cover, an absorbent filler on the inside of the cover, and a porous inner liner overlying the filler. Such a diaper is positioned at the crotch of the wearer, the two ends of the diaper extending, respectively, toward the front and back. Adjacent edges of the diaper at each side are then either positioned adjacent to each other or overlapped, a strip of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape being adhered to the cover at the border adjacent each of the two edges, holding the diaper closed.
For the comfort of the wearer it is desirable to have an elastic waistband. Heat-unstable film material has been applied to diapers to achieve an elastic waist. However, it is less expensive and easier to manufacture a diaper without the elastic waistband. In lieu of the elastic waistband, it is desirable to have an elastic closure tape.
Disposable diapers must be made at high rates of speed in order to be manufactured economically. It is thus desirable for a manufacturer of diapers to mount a single roll of closure tape containing all necessary elements directly in the line of manufacture. The closure tape is applied to the diaper as a composite tape, with the width of the roll being substantially the same as the desired length of the diaper closure to be fabricated. The closure tape is severed at right angles to the edges of the composite strip at intervals corresponding to the width of the desired closure tape and adhered at an appropriate location along the border of one side of the diaper.
Such prelaminated composite rolls must dispense the closure tape in the form of closure strips systematically and consistently in mechanized systems for manufacturing, for example, diapers. To avoid problems in manufacturing, it is necessary that the roll of closure tape be stable, which requires the tape have a generally uniform thickness throughout its width. Prior art attempts at including an elastic portion in a closure tape have resulted in a tape which creates an unstable roll, causing substantial difficulties in automated diaper production lines.